Trinity Missing Scenes Epilogue
by MzRenai
Summary: Ronon learns about psychology. Kate learns about Satedan Ancestral Priestesses


Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with nor do I own any part of Stargate, Stargate SG1 or its' movies, Stargate Atlantis, or any of the characters. My stories are for purely entertainment purposes, with no monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended. This story continues from my _'Trinity Missing Scenes_'.

-OO-

Having been cleared by Dr. Beckett, Ronon was waiting in Dr. Heightmeyer's office. Dr. Beckett had assured him that Dr. Heightmeyer would be extremely helpful and regardless of what John had said a visit to the doctor was nothing to be concerned about.

Yet Ronon couldn't help but be nervous, Sheppard had caused a huge ruckus by demanding he give over his blaster, temporarily; and had stationed two guards at the door. Sheppard swore they were there just to make sure Ronon didn't leave without seeing the doc; but then he winked and said to call them if things got scary.

Ronon paced the small office, it wasn't like the rest of the infirmary, in fact it wasn't even part of the infirmary - it looked like someone's room only without decorations.

He wanted out. Upon opening the door the guards looked nervous and Ronon wasn't sure if they were afraid of him or Heightmeyer.

"The doctor should be here soon, you're seeing her out of normal office hours."

"I'm fine."

"Ah..."

The second guard took over as the 1st no longer seemed capable of speech, "I'm sure you are. Everyone sees Dr. Heightmeyer sooner or later; it's no big deal."

"Everyone?"

The guards nodded and Ronon closed the door. He hated waiting.

Sheppard said he had to see Heightmeyer now, before anymore time had passed and since he had missed his appointment he should be grateful the doc was going to see him today at all.

He wasn't grateful.

Beckett had just checked him out and said his leg was coming along nicely and even cleared him for sparring, no running yet but Ronon found swimming and climbing a suitable replacement...he frowned remembering Dr. Weir's face and Major Lorne's rules.

With nothing to do but wait, Ronon decided to change now instead of in front of the doctor, he had removed his shirt and boots, but paused before unlacing his pants - he couldn't find the thin, white clothes.

He opened the door again and noticed immediately that the guard had been doubled, all four were staring at him or at least his chest, "Feeding scar," Ronon explained turning to point into the room, "I can't find the white clothes."

The guards had all been present for both 'drills' involving Specialist Ronon Dex, to say they were getting a bit nervous about holding Ronon to see the base shrink was an understatement; especially since it seemed Ronon was unaware that he was even seeing a shrink.

"The white clothes, I can't find them." Ronon repeated.

The guards looked at each other, "You mean scrubs?"

Ronon nodded and then one guard peeked nervously into the room, "I don't see them either; better wait for the Doc."

Ronon frowned and closed the door, how long was he supposed to wait?

-OO-

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard was standing outside of Dr. Kate Heightmeyer's quarters waiting. The good doctor had agreed to see Ronon but had wanted to change back into her uniform to maintain professionalism; thus the waiting.

The door opened and John smiled, if she wasn't a shrink she would certainly be on his list; "You ready?"

"Anything you think I should know?"

"English is his second language and according to Teyla his culture is significantly different than the Athosians - but as he's planet seemed more industrialized than hers I'm not surprised."

"Did Teyla give any examples?"

"Actually she didn't, just seemed to really want to make sure I was aware.

Dr. Weir figured out that he didn't speak English like the Athosians; but other than that I think Elizabeth just wanted you to help him integrate into our base society, maybe help him sleep, talk with him about his Running ... whatever you would normally do."

"There is no normal for victimized refugees, Colonel."

"Right. About that, I know normally sessions like these would be confidential and I'm not asking for the personal stuff; but if he gives you anything that could be considered Intel I need to be given a heads up."

Kate nodded, she didn't like it but she wasn't stupid either; this was no longer just an exploration base it was front lines.

Having arrived at her office, Kate was a bit put off to see six SFs; one spoke addressing Sheppard, "He was getting antsy." then looking at her he was about to continue when John interrupted.

"I took his blaster, so no worries there," John joked.

Kate nodded at his reference to Dr. Biro then straightened herself and palmed open her door, she barely had stepped in before John had swiped the door closed behind her. Ronon was standing half dressed in the corner, his arms folded obviously waiting but not patiently. Her first thought was completely unprofessional, she agreed with Dr. Biro completely... Ronon was beyond fine. She mentally shook herself and decided that he had just given her the opening she needed.

Waving Ronon over to the sofa she began, "Elizabeth told me how you didn't want to walk through the city in your bathing suit..." Kate purposely let her sentence die and gestured towards his bare torso.

Ronon stopped halfway to the sofa, he was confused; nothing was familiar she didn't have the white coat or the heart listener nothing about her or this room said doctor. His confusion caused him to stumble over his words, "Now that I'm not Running," he paused remembering Teyla's speech, "there are others around me I need to consider... I didn't want to dishonor the females or myself."

Kate nodded, obviously his culture had some modesty issues; but it was good that he recognized his behavior would have to change now that he was no longer alone. "Yet you didn't seem disturbed that Dr. Weir saw you and you've removed your boots and shirt here in front of me?"

Ronon's eyes widened and he questioned, "You're doctors right?"

She smiled reassuringly at him, "Yes, but we aren't all medical doctors. On Earth one level of education or achievement is called receiving your doctorate, it requires years of dedication to your field and is an honor designated by having the title doctor in front of your name. Dr. Weir and Dr. McKay are both doctors in their fields of expertise."

Ronon was standing with his arms crossed as if trying to hide himself while glancing at his shirt which lay on the sofa remarkably close to her, too close for comfort apparently; she picked up his shirt and held it out to him, "Why did you take off your shirt and boots Ronon?"

Ronon gave a longing look towards the door, "Dr. Beckett always has me change into the white clothes, I thought while I was waiting I could change. Didn't find them and the guard said to just wait for you."

"While I am a medical doctor, I am a different type of doctor than Dr. Beckett." here Kate paused, Ronon's English seemed sufficient but would he know what a psychologist was? "My field of medical expertise is psychology. Do you know what that is Ronon?"

Ronon shook his head in the negative but he had been inching closer to her once she had reaffirmed that she was a doctor of medicine; "Well, I work with the brain; people's emotions and feelings. It's my job to..." Kate stopped she wasn't sure how much he was listening to her versus how much he was concentrating on getting his shirt back. Kate held Ronon's shirt up towards him again and then smiling a reassuring smile, "You can certainly wear your shirt for what we'll being doing; especially if it will make you more comfortable with me." Kate, kept her reassuring smile but deflected her glance to the floor; hoping that if she didn't look directly at him, Ronon would take his shirt and they could move on.

It didn't seem to be working as he stood frozen in front of her; so she kept talking. "As I was saying I work with clients to help them feel better, emotionally attached ... secure, there are exercises we can work through together..." She paused grinning broadly thinking how unlikely it would be if Ronon would sit through deep breathing exercises and leading meditation; like she had for the other military males on the base, Kate would have to adjust her treatment.

Ronon froze only inches from Dr. Heightmeyer having been about to take his shirt when she began smiling and looking at his...! All the while saying how his shirt wouldn't be in the way for what they were going to do... exercises to make him feel good, secure, emotionally attached ... in a private room with large wide comfortable furniture... that couldn't be right! He must have miss understood, Teyla had been here, how could they... he shook his head - he must have missed something.

Kate was still holding out his shirt, sitting on her ottoman when she ventured a glance up, Ronon was so close that all she could see was ... ok not a good idea considering his reaction to her seeing him shirtless, so she directed her gaze back to the floor, "It's ok Ronon, I've seen many of the military men... there isn't any stigma... I mean you won't be ostracized..." Ok, she need to think in words that he would understand; "What I'm trying to say is that I can make you feel good; there is no shame in needing me, my services." she clarified.

Holy Ancestors! He saw her looking at him again; before she stared at the floor and she was smiling again...exercises, services, other men... Ronon jerked back almost falling onto the furniture that was obviously for him to recline upon. His mind was a whirl with Satedan myths of Ancestral Priestesses who took Satedan men for... those weren't true just crazy stories, yet he hadn't believed that the Ancestral City was real either...

"Ronon?"

-OO-

"So, what's with all of you?" Lt. Colonel Sheppard asked his men as they all stood about outside of Dr. Heightmeyer's office.

"Well, you said under no circumstance was he to leave without seeing the Doc... he was definitely getting nervous, I figured Bledsoe and Jones had handled him before but they were just coming on duty so I called Simons and Owen first ..."

Tyler was squirming a bit at having to admit he didn't think he and his partner were capable of detaining Ronon, so Ryan broke in; "You didn't tell him he was seeing a psychologist did you?"

John looked a bit guilty, "No. It's hard enough to get him to see a regular doctor... Dr. Weir, ladies."

Teyla and Dr. Brown smiled at him while Elizabeth just looked confused, "Is Ronon in with Dr. Heightmeyer?" she looked pointedly at the guards before focusing on John again, "I thought the idea was to be discreet so he would be comfortable."

"Ah, well I thought the idea was to actually get him to go; but these guys did go a bit overboard..."

"He didn't want to wait, didn't see the need even to see Dr. Heightmeyer!" Tyler interrupted.

John rolled his eyes and dismissed his men.

"You shouldn't have teased him, John." Teyla admonished.

Elizabeth was giving him a 'we will talk about this later look' and saying, "I think we will move along as well, no need for Ronon to walk out and see a crowd discussing him." When the door opened and there was Ronon sans shirt and boots.

Ronon came to a halt in the doorway, he couldn't keep his back turned to Heightmeyer now that his escape was blocked so he turned and leaned his back on the doorjamb allowing him to take in the office and the group staring at him. A group with Dr. Weir and Dr. Brown... both doctors, not medical doctors; this was ridiculous! Ronon grabbed Teyla and held her in front of him blocking his body mostly from view.

A unanimous startled cry of Ronon! Had the guards racing back from the transporter, their guns trained on various parts of Ronon that would not hurt Teyla.

Sheppard was yelling, "Stand down."

Elizabeth was trying to negotiate, "Ronon, please release Teyla and..."

Teyla was trying to get an explanation from Ronon and not be shot by his anxious guards, her hand up in an appeasing manner, "I am fine, Ronon will not hurt me... explain yourself please."

Dr. Brown stood off to the side having real sympathy for Dr. McKay and worried over Teyla's safety.

Dr. Heightmeyer had never seen such a circus, how in the world would she get Ronon back into her office now? And then she had an epiphany. Whistling her baseball whistle her dad had taught her, Kate drew everyone's attention, "Teyla if you wouldn't mind, why don't you join us this first time. It might make Ronon more at ease." All the while she was literally pulling Ronon out of the door and into her office; once accomplished she immediately shut the door on all the spectators.

Kate gave Teyla a reassuring smile before addressing Ronon, "Teyla and I have had a few sessions, if you are more comfortable working with me with Teyla in the room we can start that way."

Ronon's eyes where wide, he couldn't decide if he should release Teyla or pull her closer. Teyla and Heightmeyer had, had sessions! Ronon's brain tilted just trying to figure out how, he gave up and decided to address the other issue, "You want her to watch?"

Kate put her hand on Ronon's arm and tried to lead him back to the sofas, "Only if you are comfortable, Ronon - this is all about you."

Ronon would not allow her to move him towards the furniture, stiff and rigid he tightened his hold on Teyla.

Teyla gasped, "You need to let me breathe Ronon." He lessened his grip but she was still going nowhere. "Whatever, John has said he was just teasing you, there is no reason to fear Kate; she is an expert in her field and will only appease you; she can do so privately or I will remain if you'd like."

"You'd watch?" Ronon almost stuttered his disbelief palatable.

Realization hit Teyla, obviously they were not discussing the same thing; "Would you mind Kate, if Ronon and I talked privately in that corner?"

Kate just nodded and Ronon backed himself and Teyla to the corner of the office, where she whirled around to face him and whispered, "Ronon what is this about?"

Ronon was glancing nervously over Teyla's head keeping Dr. Heightmeyer in his view while whispering as well, "She's an Ancestral Priestess! I never believed they were... I'm in the trial with someone... I mean I was... I mean she's gone; but ... I have the right of refusal don't I?" Ronon was worried, he had never really paid attention to the religious lessons and was now unsure of what he was supposed to do.

Teyla patted his arm reassuringly and thought quickly, she did not know what rights Satedans gave to Ancestral Priestess nor did she understand what the trial was; but she did recognize that Ronon was nervous.

When Kate made a move towards their direction, Ronon turned Teyla quickly and once again pulled her into his body, glaring at Kate he stated adamantly, "You will not defile me."

Everything clicked for Teyla and she had to try very hard not to laugh, "Kate, there has been a misunderstanding."

Kate nodded, no kidding! But she recognized the humor in Teyla's eyes and gestured for her to continue.

"Ronon believes you to be an Ancestral Priestess." at Kate's blank face, Teyla surmised she did not know what that meant either, so Teyla continued, "He believes you wish to have relations with him... physically."

It took a second but then Kate's eyes widened and her face flamed; she stuttered, "You think I'm a Red Lady?" the two aliens looked at her blankly, "A lady of the evening, a harlot?" great she had become a thesaurus for the word hooker.

Teyla ever the diplomat saw Kate's distress and tried to appease her, "An Ancestral Priestess." Then to appease Ronon, "Which she is not."

Ronon's grip was beginning to relax and Teyla drew him over to Dr. Heightmeyer, "Kate practices medicine of the mind, through meditation, conversation, and occasionally medicinal herbs."

Ronon released Teyla, "She just wants to talk?"

"Yes!" Kate and Teyla said.

"Oh, uhm ... ok." Ronon felt like an idiot again, he just wanted to get this over with, "Can I have my shirt?" then after a nudge from Teyla, he added "please."

Kate had seen Teyla nudge Ronon to remind him of his manners; their interactions intrigued her; "You don't seem to have issue with Teyla seeing you partially undressed?" Kate handed Ronon's shirt to Teyla and let her hand it to him, stepping back a respectful distance.

Ronon had been righting the knives so they wouldn't poke him and glanced up at the two ladies, "She's on my squad." Then pulling his shirt on he continued, "besides, she's with Sheppard."

With his head in his shirt Ronon didn't see Kate's surprise or Teyla's violent shaking of her head in the negative. Deciding that being on his squad constituted family and not wanting to further any discomfort or misunderstanding, Kate decided not to address the Teyla/Sheppard issue. "If you're comfortable now, we can just sit and talk for a bit; get a direction of what we should discuss and then on your next visit maybe it could be just the two of us - no guards, no Teyla or John."

"Next visit?" Ronon questioned inwardly alarmed; he didn't want a next visit so he would finish this one correctly, "I'm fine. Teyla can leave, if she wants." Teyla smiled and did the Athosian head thing with him, nodded at Kate and then began a hasty exit.

As the door slid open she heard Kate trying to draw him out, "So, what would you like to talk about Ronon?" Ronon looked at Teyla with a 'please help me' look; but Teyla just grinned at him and slid the door closed behind her.

-OO-

Author's Note: I am not going to write tags for Instinct and Conversion although I might reference them in my tag for Lost Boys and The Hive - I feel I did enough setup for the line between Ronon and Teyla about 'following orders and who decides' in my previous stories.

Also, I'm not going to write a tag for Aurora as again I think I've added enough background to warrant Dr. Weir thinking that Ronon was going to leave the expedition instead of the table.


End file.
